percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demeter's Dais: The Search
Awaken The Legends: Demeter's Dais Chapter Three James Armstrong “I can't believe Atalanta shows up saying she wants us to protect her son, but doesn't even tell us where to look.” complained Tora Aichi “I know.” James replied Their group who consisted of him, Tora, Aaron, and Pollux were at the Kansas library after taking a cab there from their hotel. James who was put in charge of this group by Hazel Levesque, had suggested they go there to look for location Atalanta's son so they and the rest of their group who was also looking for him could escort him personally to Camp. They had found out from the librarian that today was the last day of school for most High schools in the area and that today was also the Young Kansas Track All Stars track meet. But since the librarian was pretty old she also didn't know the location of the meet so that left the four half immortals to the job of finding out where it was using the internet. This was a long shot seeing as Greg might not even be there but since he was the son of The goddess of running it was the most logical choice. "Yes!" exclaimed the son of Dionysus At that everyone jumped up from their seats and crowded around Pollux and his computer. "You found out where it is?" asked James hopefully "Better." said Pollux with a sly grin I found where the meet will be held and that it's a meet for the Captain of the track team's from their respective High schools in Kansas. Plus I found a list of the track team Captain's competing and one of the names is Greg Hunter." After everyone congratulated Pollux on finding out the location of the track meet which was Kansas State High School this year, they printed the directions and got going. * * * Us four demigods got off the Greyhound bus and all stared in awe at the huge building that was Kansas High School. All we had seen since we had gotten there were farms and animals but this, this was something of a whole different kind the building was made of Glass like the important ones in New York and seemed to be as tall as the Empire State Building. James knew immediately something was wrong, they were all likely seeing through the mist and if they were it meant that Greg was in trouble most likely with monsters. With James leading they all went through the massive double doors of The Kansas High school. When they entered James recoiled in shock, this was like no high school he had ever went to any school for that matter nor private nor public. Before reaching the huge front desk with a 40 in flat screen hanging behind it showing pictures of students and teachers together Aaron talked for the first time since they began searching. "Guys I'm not sure about this.... this seems like one huge trap." "I agree." said Tora "I think it's the mist and these teachers and some of the students might be monsters." James said revealing his suspicion "Be on guard everyone have their weapons ready." James said taking charge James himself only had these magical gloves his mother Athena had gifted upon himself to control his strength which was a blessing from Zeus and equal to Hercules'. They all went to the front desk and were greeted by a beautiful, blond, haired woman in her early 20's. "What can I help you kid with?" she said with a smile "Were looking for The floor the track meet is being held on." said Pollux "Oh, The Young Kansas Track All Stars meet? On the top floor kids. " she replied James This was dangerous if this was a monster infested school they would have to fight their way out with an untrained demigod with them. The others seemed to share his worries as they all looked to him for an answer. "Let's go guys." he said They all got in the elevator and Aaron pressed the top floor button. "Everyone got their weapons?" He got nods from everyone. The elevator stopped and the doors opened and he almost had a heart attack, in the huge stadium like room in the very middle of the track stood an army of minotaur and and in the middle one's hand was a blond haired male who James was sure was Atalanta's son. James slipped on his two, magical, leather gloves. He turned on the strength of Hercules and with a grin on his face he siad something he had always wanted to. "Guys, it's freaking clobbering time!." Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Chapter Page Category:Awaken The Legends